


Do You Want Me Too?

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward morning after, Drunk Sex, F/F, Hook-Up, Kara is also awkward, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: Kara convinces Alex to go out for a girl’s night, and then immediately ditches her for Supergirl duties.  Alex is still determined to have a fun time, hopefully with the cute stranger who buys her a drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just smut that's it smutty smut with a little cute at the end but mostly smut
> 
> sorry mom

The club she’s at isn’t one Alex typically goes to.  Actually, she hadn’t done this whole clubbing thing in a long time, but Kara insisted on taking her out for a girls’ night and Alex can never say no to Kara.

But Kara apparently has no problem ditching her to stop a robbery, and, yes, she’s _Supergirl_ and has a _duty to National City_ , but she avoided this kind of place for a reason, and that reason being it usually made Alex make very bad decisions.  Alex would have left to help Kara, but she was already a few shots in and therefore in no state to work, or drive, and well, Kara was technically her ride home.

She sits at the bar, sulking and nursing her vodka tonic slowly, but it’s only been ten minutes since Kara left, so she probably wasn’t coming back anytime soon.

But hey, just because Kara ditched her, that doesn’t mean Alex can’t have some fun while she’s gone.  Alex downs the rest of her drink and turns in her barstool to scope out the room.

Before she gets a chance to head to the dance floor, a figure slides up next to Alex.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing all alone at a bar?”

Alex is about to tell the guy off, using some very creative and carefully constructed language, but then she sees it’s not a guy at all and it’s actually a _very_ cute girl.  A very cute girl who looks _amazing_ in a short green dress with legs that go on for days.  She stops with her index finger pointed out and her mouth half open, and the only sound that comes out of her mouth is, “Uhh.”

The girl laughs.  “Very articulate.”

“Sorry,” Alex replies with a cough.  “My sister was here, but she ditched me.  Something came up.”

Alex squirms under the woman’s gaze.  “I’d say that’s a shame, but if she were here I couldn’t offer to buy you a drink.”

Alex blinks.  “What?”

“What can I get you to drink?” she repeats with a smirk.

“Umm,” Alex mutters.  Her brain feels fuzzy, and she’s not sure if it’s from the alcohol or the presence of the literal goddess next to her, or the smell of her perfume fogging up her brain, or quite possibly, all of the above.  Considering all factors, Alex figures it’s best to avoid the hard stuff for a while.  “Wine please,” she finally says.

“Red or white?”

Feeling a little bold, Alex says, “Surprise me.”

She knows it was the right choice when the girl smirks and sends her a wink.  When the woman turns to talk to the bartender, Alex gets the chance to fully admire her figure and, damn.  That dress does wonders on her curves.

The girl turns back to Alex with two glasses of red wine in hand and catches Alex checking her out.  Alex’s cheeks flush and she pretends like she wasn’t looking, even though she knows she was caught.

Instead, Alex mutters her thanks for the wine and hides the blush on her face as she takes a sip.  A little tipsy, and a little more confident, she asks, “So what was your name?”

“Maggie.”

“Maggie what?”

“Just Maggie.”

 _Oh_.  So it’s going to be _that_ kind of night.  Alex is definitely okay with that.

“I’m Alex.”

Maggie leans in a little closer, and Alex sitting on her chair is at the best height to get the _perfect_ angle on her cleavage.  Alex feels like a pervert because she can’t seem to keep her eyes off Maggie’s chest, but in her defense she’s a _little_ drunk and Maggie seems to enjoy the attention, and is not to mention doing some ogling of her own (Alex knows for a fact how good her legs look in this dress).

“So what brings you here, Maggie?”

“Here as in this club or here as in National City?”

Alex sips her wine.  “Both, I guess.”

“Well,” Maggie starts, “I just moved here for work, and decided to check out some of the local color.”

It’s a little vague, but it answers the question.  And they had already established it was going to be that kind of night.

Maggie has a hand on her knee and Alex’s whole body is humming from the alcohol in her veins and from how attracted she is to this girl and if she doesn’t do something about that soon she’s going to explode.

“What about you?” Maggie asks.

“Same,” Alex says quickly, barely registering the question, a little distracted by the pattern Maggie’s finger is tracing on her thigh.

“You just moved here?”

Alex shakes her head furiously.  “No, I, uhh—I’m here for work.  Been here a while though.”  Maggie’s hand edges a little higher and Alex does her best not to squirm in her seat.  She clears her throat.

“Something wrong?” Maggie asks with an innocent smirk but a playful glint in her eye.

“Not at all,” Alex says.  She quickly downs the rest of her drink and steps off her barstool.  When the words _bad idea_ flash in her brain, the drunk part of her pushes the thought away.  Maybe this was a little too much like the old Alex, but she deserves to have a little fun once in a while.  “Let’s dance.”

Maggie barely has the time to set down her almost empty glass of wine on the counter before Alex grabs her by the hand and aggressively drags her out to the dance floor.

The music is loud and the dance floor is crowded and the people around them are sweaty and gross, but all Alex can focus on is Maggie’s body pressed against her own and Maggie’s arms around her neck and Maggie’s hips grinding into hers.  Everything is _Maggie_ and it’s really overwhelming.  But, like, good overwhelming.

Alex bites down on her own lip as her hands find Maggie’s hips, and Maggie just licks her lips and pulls Alex in a little closer.  It’s been a while since Alex danced up on a random stranger and it feels a lot like the old Alex, but Maggie’s hands start moving and Alex forgets all her concerns; she just wants Maggie everywhere.  Alex feels amazing.  She’s comfortably drunk and her mind is happily clouded and her skin is buzzing from Maggie’s touch and everything is happening at once.

It takes a moment to register in Alex’s brain when they start kissing.  She _thinks_ Maggie kissed her first.  She’s _pretty_ sure but she’s also _pretty_ drunk and she also _doesn’t care_ because kissing Maggie is everything that’s been missing from her life.  It’s sloppy and wet and hot and _perfect_ for a drunken kiss with a stranger.  Maggie bites down on her lip and Alex is pretty sure she tastes blood, but it’s licked away a moment later.

Alex leans further in and attaches her lips to Maggie’s neck, biting down, making sure to leave marks to be there for days to come.  The music is loud enough so no one but Alex hears Maggie’s breathy moans as she tangles her fingers into Alex’s hair and scratches at her head.

Alex feels Maggie’s hot breath on her ear as she says, “Want to come back to my place?”  And as if Alex needed more convincing, Maggie bites down on her ear and gives a gentle tug.  Alex groans into her shoulder and her hips twitch forward involuntarily.

“God, yes.”

They can’t get out of there fast enough.  Alex has long stopped thinking that this is a bad idea; she’s grown a lot in the past few years, and although the old Alex liked to drink and sleep around, the old Alex definitely wouldn’t have gone home with a woman, so that’s already a step up.

Maggie holds tightly to Alex’s hand as she weaves through the crowd and out of the club into the quiet night.  The fresh air sobers Alex up a little, but she’s still feeling high on life and every touch from Maggie sends shivers down her spine.

“If you’re up for the walk, it’s not too far,” Maggie says.  When Alex nods in agreement, she leads her down the street.

The walk that probably should have taken them five minutes tops ends up taking closer to twenty.  They can’t keep their hands off each other.  More than once, Maggie presses Alex up against the wall of a building and fiercely kisses her until people pass them on the street.  Alex doesn’t even bother stopping, and places hot, sloppy kisses on Maggie’s neck while they walk.

They reach Maggie’s building, and she buzzes in with one hand and drags Alex backwards inside.  The wait for the elevator is painfully long and Alex is just about ready to jump her when the bell dings.

The moment the doors slide closed behind them, Maggie barely gets the chance to press the button for her floor when Alex _does_ jump her, and of all the times Alex has done something like this, she realizes that she’s never actually made out with someone in an elevator.  Then again, Maggie is the first hook up she’s had that she just hasn’t been able to keep her hands off.

Alex tangles her fingers in Maggie’s hair and tugs her closer, kissing her, tongue pushing into her mouth.  Maggie moans at the contact and wraps her arms around Alex.

The bell dings again and they jump apart, thankfully, because when the doors slide open, there’s people on the other side waiting for the elevator.

Alex knows her cheeks are flushed and she’s breathing heavily.  She glances over at Maggie who fixes her mussed hair, and also notices the marks that are slowly appearing on her neck from earlier.

Maggie offers her neighbors a polite smile, then grabs Alex’s hand and drags her out of the elevator and down the hall.  Maggie fumbles with her keys and almost drops them when Alex’s hands slide over her ass, but she gets the door open and drags Alex inside only to slam her back against the door and kiss her hard.

Alex’s head hits the door a little too hard, but she doesn’t really care, because Maggie has her pinned, each hand holding back one of Alex’s wrists against the door.  A moan falls out of her throat as Maggie’s tongue intrudes in her mouth, and no matter how much Alex tries to break her hands free so she can _touch_ Maggie, she can’t.  This girl must be pretty damn strong, considering that Alex is a trained combat operative for a secret organization and there’s not many people who can overpower her, save for her sister who’s an alien with super strength.

Maggie’s lips leave hers and trail down her neck.  Alex’s moans turn into breathy gasps as Maggie’s teeth gently scrape the skin of her neck just enough to drive her crazy.

Alex finally frees one of her hands and immediately moves it to Maggie’s backside to pull her hips closer, and Maggie’s hand moves down to Alex’s chest and roughly grabs her breast over her dress.  Alex’s mouth falls open as she groans in frustration.  She pushes forward, and this time it’s Maggie backing up.  Alex finds her lips again and they meet halfway, mouths open, ready for each other.

They stop moving when Maggie finds herself with her back against the dining table.  Alex smirks against her lips and pushes forward a little more.  She places her palms flat on the table as she leans into Maggie, effectively trapping her there.  Back in control.

Maggie’s teeth dig into Alex’s bottom lip and, _god_ Alex would never admit to anyone how much it drives her crazy.  Suddenly, Maggie’s arms are around Alex’s waist, as she lifts her up and spins them around.  Alex gasps in surprise as Maggie sets her down on the table.

Alex’s dress slides up her legs as Maggie steps between them and rubs her hands tantalizingly along her thighs, helping to move the dress out of the way to access more skin.  Maggie’s hips grind into her and Alex feels her own hips involuntarily twitch forward again and _Jesus Christ_ Alex can’t remember ever being this turned on before in her life.

Maggie smirks against her lips and gives her one last slow kiss, tongue tracing against Alex’s, before her mouth disappears.  Alex fucking _whimpers_ at the loss of contact and she’s Alex Danvers god damn it, she doesn’t _whimper_.

Maggie’s tongue finds her neck again and Alex is grasping at arms and scratching at skin, trying to gain some form of control.  “B-bedroom?” she stutters.

Instead of answering, Maggie leans back to gaze at Alex.  She’s about to ask again, when she feels Maggie’s hands make their way under her dress and grasp her underwear.  Alex forgets how to breathe for a moment, as Maggie slowly drags the garment down her legs and tosses it away easily.

“Oh,” Alex breathes.  And then, just when Alex thinks she couldn’t get any more aroused, Maggie kneels down on the floor between her legs and her tongue traces circles on her thigh.  “ _Oh_ ,” she squeaks.

Any bit of sobriety Alex felt immediately disappears as soon as Maggie’s tongue touches her.  She’s drunk on Maggie.  She’s drunk on how good this feels.  Alex lets out the loudest moan and mentally apologizes to the neighbors very briefly before Maggie’s tongue laps at her again and all thoughts are gone.

The tip of her tongue flicks against Alex’s clit, and she hisses, “ _Fuck_.”

Alex’s breathing gets more and more labored.  She has one hand behind her, keeping her balanced on the table, and the other hand is at the back of Maggie’s head, pulling at her hair, keeping her close.

When Maggie pushes her tongue inside, Alex swears she sees stars.  “Oh god,” she chokes out.  Maggie pushes her tongue as far as it can go, then quickly removes it and sucks on Alex’s clit, then does it all over again.  There’s a cramp in her elbow from holding herself up, and her ass is sliding uncomfortably against the hard surface of the table, but Alex doesn’t care because Maggie’s tongue is driving her _crazy_.

Maggie brings her close to the edge, then changes her rhythm to bring her right back down again.  If Alex doesn’t come soon, she thinks she might _literally_ explode.  Just combust on the spot.  She’s not even in control of the noises coming out of her mouth, which keeps switching from breathy gasps when Maggie laps at her to a strangled cry when she sucks on her clit to a deep moan when her tongue is inside.

Alex feels herself getting close; her legs tighten around Maggie’s head and her hips move of their own accord.  “Don’t stop,” Alex gasps desperately.  “Don’t— _oh_!”  Maggie’s tongue moves in _just_ the right way that finally sends Alex over the edge and she cries out, loud, and her thighs clench tightly around Maggie’s head, and if Alex could form any semblance of a thought now, she would be worried about accidentally suffocating her.

It feels like forever and an instant at the same time, and it’s over all too soon.  When Alex regains control, she releases the vice grip of her thighs.  Maggie leans back and wipes her mouth.

“What are you smirking at?” Alex asks with a playful glare.

“Nothing,” Maggie shrugs.  “You’re just really hot.”  Alex blushes.

Maggie stands again, shaking out the soreness in her knees.  Alex wraps her legs around her waist and pulls her in again for a kiss.  She tastes herself on Maggie’s lips, and feels herself smirking into the kiss.

“Why don’t we move somewhere a little more comfortable,” Alex suggests, “so I can have my fun.”

“Mm,” Maggie hums against her lips, and gives her a quick peck, then takes Alex’s hand and drags her off the table.  “As you wish.”

They don’t even make it to the couch.

 

* * *

 

Sunlight falls through the window onto Alex’s face, waking her from her peaceful slumber.  Her limbs are pleasantly sore and the sheets are soft against her bare skin as her eyes flutter open, squinting from the light.  She glances to the other side of the bed to see Maggie still asleep, clearly still exhausted from the night before.  To be honest, Alex doesn’t even remember when they made it to the bed.  Alex stealthily extracts herself from the blankets and picks up her clothes scattered around the apartment, putting them on as she finds them.

She finds her phone buried in the couch cushions and tries to ignore the wave of arousal when she remembers what exactly they were doing when it got there.  She checks the time, and, “Shit.”

Alex is going to be late for work.

She grabs the last of her things that she can find in the apartment and puts her heels on as she heads out the door.

Alex contemplates which would be more embarrassing: an uber and the walk of shame up to her apartment, or having Kara fly her home.  She decides that Kara would _definitely_ be more embarrassing, but also she has about twenty minutes to get to work and she doesn’t have the time for the other option.  Alex sucks it up and calls her sister.

“Hey, Kara,” Alex mutters when she picks up the phone.  “I kinda need a ride.”

“What happened last night?” Kara asks.  “I left for an hour and you were gone!  I was about to scour the city for you when you texted me that you left already.”

“I, uhh, went home with someone.”

“WHAT?!”

“I will fill you in later, but right now, I _really_ need to get to work, so can you _please_ come and get me so I can change?” Alex begs.

There’s no answer, but a moment after the line goes dead, Kara lands next to her, picks her up, and takes off again.  Sometimes, Alex is extremely thankful that her sister has super powers.

“So,” Kara starts when she lands at Alex’s apartment.  “Who was the lucky guy?”

“Uhh,” Alex frowns.  “Just… someone.”  Kara continues to interrogate her as she moves to the bathroom, and Alex continues to answer as vaguely as possible.

She doesn’t have time to shower, so she just hops into a cold stream for a minute, rinsing herself off, and hops back out to change.

Despite Kara’s help, it takes some time to get ready and Alex is already a little late when she’s finally ready.  When Alex returns to the living room, she finds that Kara has made her a thermos of coffee and hands it to her.

“You’re a life saver.”

“I know.”

Kara grabs her and takes off out the window.

They’re halfway to the DEO when J’onn calls.

“I don’t know what’s keeping you, Alex, but when you finally get to work, you can just meet us in the field,” he grumbles.

“What’s going on?” Alex asks.

“Another alien attack,” J’onn says.  “Bring your sister, too.”

“We’ll be there,” Alex says, and hangs up.

Kara, with her super hearing, had overheard the conversation, and immediately changes course.  She lands on the street, right when the black DEO vans are pulling up.

NCPD is already on the scene, keeping civilians out of the way.  Alex rushes to meet J’onn at the car, and he hands her a fake FBI jacket, which she puts on.

“Nice of you to join us, Agent Danvers,” J’onn says with a frown.

“Sorry, sir,” Alex replies.  “Won’t happen again.”

Alex rejoins Kara and they walk up to the police tape, but someone stops them.

“Can I help you?”

Alex freezes at the familiar voice and looks up to lock eyes with Maggie, whose eyes widen in recognition.  The same Maggie who had just given her some of the best orgasms of her life less than twelve hours ago.

Her hair is up in a professional bun, and she wears a NCPD jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a turtleneck.  And Alex knows exactly _why_ she’s wearing a turtleneck in seventy-five-degree weather.

“Uhh,” Alex mumbles.

The corner of Maggie’s lip twitches up into a small smile, as if remembering when Alex had the same reaction to their meeting the night before.  “Very articulate.”

“What Agent Danvers is trying to say,” J’onn interjects, “is that we’d like to take a look at the crime scene, if that’s alright with you.”  He flashes his FBI badge, and Maggie nods him through as he ducks under the police line.

“Agent Danvers, huh?” Maggie asks, with a playful smirk.  She glances over at Supergirl, who looks back and forth between Alex and Maggie, very confused.  “You didn’t mention last night that you knew Supergirl.”

Kara’s jaw drops.  It’s comical, really, how far her jaw drops, but Alex turns bright red.  Alex really wishes her sister could read minds at this moment because she’s sending her the strongest vibes of _I know you have superpowers but if you say anything right now I will literally kill you_.

“It never came up,” Alex replies coolly.

“Gotcha.”  Maggie sticks out her hand to shake Alex’s.  “Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD.  It’s nice to meet you, Alex Danvers.”

Kara, red-faced and awkward, clears her throat loudly.  “I’m gonna…join Hank.  Yeah.  I’ll join Hank.”  She starts to walk away.  “ _You_ ,” she continues, glaring pointedly at Alex, “have a lot to fill me in on later.”

Alex just kind of shrugs at her sister and waves her off.

“Good to meet you too, Maggie Sawyer.”


End file.
